User talk:Titania Summer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clawd Wolf page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 15:56, December 9, 2012 Hi Hi, Titania, I'm also from Uruguay(exept that i'm like 11 years old) and I also luv MH vvv♥vvv happy wellcome Abita22 (talk) 21:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Abita22 Hello Titania Hello its me Naynoo555. Thanks for the message :) And you can be my friend (if you want to) You can call me Naynoo if you like and Here is the link to my profle http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Naynoo555 I just put that link there just incase you have'nt followed me yet Naynoo555 (talk) 23:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Titania to follow me you must click on the link that says Naynoo555 then you go to my profle and thats it Hi I would really like to talk to someone so please write back to me thanks bye Hi again My BFF fell in love with a kitten and she said to her mum if she can buy it and her mum said yes because she does'nt have a pet yet. She was so happy! Naynoo555 (talk) 21:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Answer Titania, if you asked me where i bought all my draculaura dolls, this is the answer. in fact, i didn't bought the schoool's out pack, sweet 1600 and the wave 1 draculaura in Uruguay, they're from mexico, the other draculauras(ghouls rule, skull shores and glooom beach) are from uruguay. if you don't, i'm soory that i've posted this on your talk page bye vvv♥vvv Abita22 (talk) 00:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Abita22 Hi Hello Titania. I just swam in the pool today cause it was really hot and my little brother Cameron, he needed help getting into the pool cause its really bumpy in the pool. Cameron is about 8 years old and he has muscular distrophy wich is a problem that affects his muscles and it weakens his muscle strength and he cant walk very far otherwise he will get tired and he needs extra help with things. im also a kid that needs extra help too but i dont have what Cameron has. I have autism wich is a affectness to my brain and i have diffrent behavior too. Im really looking forward to cristmas. Naynoo555 (talk) 05:06, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Guess what Hello Titania i just had a cristmas party today and i got a magic nail set from my aunty and i put the nail polish on and the nails change colour in sunlight and they glow in the dark without light and i put flower stickers on my nails and the stickers glow in the dark too. They dont sell the magic nail set where you live :(. They only sell the magic nail set in Australia, and USA. And its only about 2 sleeps to cristmas! At the cristmas party we had a water fight and i put my bathers on and Cameron and all the other kids had lots of fun! Poor Brian slipped over and fell flat on his face but he was ok and we put him on the little seat. The kids got presents and Cameron got a little tiger plushie. The plushie was so cute! Naynoo555 (talk) 09:14 December 23, 2012 (UTC) OMG Titania its cristmas tomorrow and im really exited for it. And thanks for the reply and have a good cristmas Titania. On cristmas day we get to open our presents and mum takes a photo of the presents then we have a cristmas lunch later. I may not be here on the wiki tomorrow cause i have a cristmas lunch to go to :(. So i will see you later! Naynoo555 (talk) 03:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Merry cristmas to you too! Naynoo555 (talk) 05:59, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Titania would you like to meet me in chat? It doe'nt matter if you forget. Naynoo555 (talk) 06:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC)